


Veronica Love: Mission Lightwood

by Lexa_Foxly



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cupid’s Mission, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa_Foxly/pseuds/Lexa_Foxly
Summary: Cupid Veronica Love has just been given three of the most difficult case files on hand. The stubborn Lightwood Siblings. But she was determined and she would succeed.Mission One Izzy and ClaryMission Two Jase and SimonMission Three Alec and MagnusOof, She has her work cut out for her.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, mentions Of Jase Lightwood/Clary Fray
Kudos: 30





	Veronica Love: Mission Lightwood

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovely people! I really hope you like this! Have a great week! ❤️

Her bright green eyes searched the room as she made her way to the main offices. To most, She was Veronica Welsh. 22 year old freelance writer. To her world, the secret world....She was Veronica Love....22 year old Cupid extraordinaire. She usually had pretty easy cases, most humans where already searching for love but they needed a push and that was what she was around for. But contrary to popular belief she wasn’t a flying baby with arrows of love.

She was a normal girl with magic, magic centered around connecting souls to their missing half. And her magic lived within, she accessed it how all Cupid’s did...her hands. Being Cupid wasn’t a birth right....it was a blessing. Every year five new potential Cupid’s where picked off the streets and taught to do the job. Only three got to stay, the other two would have their memories wiped and she, she’d been one of the lucky three. 

She strolled into her boss’s office, smiling brightly. The fakest smile she could pull off. She hated him. But he couldn’t know that.

“Ah! Veronica! Finally rolling in at-“ Victors sentence fell flat “oh, you’re on time for once....” he smirked and picked up three very thick files. “I guess I don’t have an excuse to give you the shit files then....Ah well...” he held them out to her, a shit eating grin on his face “because I know first hand how hard it’s going to be I’ll extend this, two months.”

She let her eyes fall over the six names she’d been given. The first file: Isabelle Lightwood and Clary Fray. She cursed but it wouldn’t get worse, it couldn’t. The second file: Jase Lightwood and Simon Lewis. She felt anger explode in her gut especially at the names on the last file. Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood. 

She wanted to curse him, to yell and hit him in the face but she knew she couldn’t. So instead she put on her face of steel. If he wanted a challenge, this badgered would get one. The Lightwood siblings where always difficult when it came to love. Multiple Cupid’s had been dispatched to Alec and Magnus and they all came back a mess of anger. None could get close enough to even touch them. But she was going to shit in Victor’s face. And damn it, She was going to win this battle no matter how difficult they where going to be. 

——— Isabelle and Clary

First, Isabelle and Clary Fray....and this would be tricky but not as tricky as the next too. Mainly because Clary was dating Isabelle’s brother...she adjusted the black leather jacket she was wearing and smirked when she realized two things. Jace was holding Clary’s hand as the walked but his eyes where locked on Simon Lewis. More to the point he was glaring at Isabelle’s hand. It wasn’t in Simon’s but it was apparently too close for comfort. At least feelings already existed for one couple. 

She focused next on Clary, the look on her face, how she was staring at the back of Isabelle’s head like she could read something. If she could just get close enough...all she’d have to do is touch these two. Or so she hoped. Sometimes other things came into play but if she could touch them, at the same time...

———

She watched them for a couple of days. Jace and Clary where attached at the hip and that was a problem. Because she needed to touch Clary and Izzy at the same time. Then hopefully, the rest would work itself out. 

Maybe if she hit on Jace? She glanced ahead at the group, they’d decided on a beach day. All of them was here and that’s when it hit her. She smirked, straightening her leather jacket. And sashaying across the sand, her heels getting caught. She mentally cursed for not being correctly prepared but this, This was bound to get Jase away from Clary. Isabelle saw her coming and surprisingly stepped out of the way. Paving her way directly to Simon. Poor boy wouldn’t know how to handle her and she knew it but he wasn’t her target yet. 

She stopped in front of him, pointedly looking him over. A flirtatious smile on her face “Hey there Handsome...” she ran her hand over his arm. Trying to focus on him but she could all but feel the glare Jace Lightwood was sending her way. She knew though, he was still next to Clary. 

Simon went beat red, his eyes straying too Jace and then Isabelle and really. You had to be kidding. He was crushing on both of them? Or was he hoping he was crushing on Izzy. “Hi?” He mumbled.

Oh really, she smiled and pushed her blonde hair over her shoulder. Smiling as brightly as possible “I couldn’t help but notice you from the boardwalk...” she said cheekily “more to the point...” she motioned towards his swim trunks “your Star Wars swimsuit caught my eye...” she chewed on her bottom lip, mentally celebrating when Simon lit up and Jace nearly jumped out of his seat.

She asked for his phone next, putting the seed into Jace’s head for the next file. She typed her number into it before passing the phone back. Right as she handed it back, Jace appeared besides Simon. Tugging on the back of his shirt “sorry to interrupt but I need to borrow him...” 

Simon relaxed when Jace’s hand hit his shoulder. Almost leaning into him and she wanted to yell at them for not seeing the chemistry. 

She shifted awkwardly “call me Star Wars Boy?” She asked playfully and finally, she saw Izzy and Clary meet each other just behind them and she smiled “Of course boys! Excuse me!” She carefully pushed past them. And quickly made her way towards the girls, pulling her phone out to make it look like she wash distracted. She pushed her way between them, setting a hand on each of their arms and pretending to stumble “Oh!” She felt her hands tingle, a pink fog surrounding them. For just a moment, not long enough for anyone to notice.

“I’m so sorry!” She said hurriedly and finally moved her hands off of them “are you two Alright?”

Isabelle had been effected immediately, she looked dazed and confused. Like a realization had just hit her and she didn’t know how to take it. Clary on the other hand, looked the same. Concerned about her “Are you Alright?”

Isabelle nodded meekly, avoiding eye contact and Veronica took that as her opportunity to turn and run. 

———

Three days, it took three days for the magic to register with Clary. Which meant Clary was actually falling for Jace in some way. 

She was watching them through the glass ball at the back of the office and it hit Clary in the form of a dream.

She shot out of bed panting, immediately reaching to find Jace but disappointment coursed through because he’d fallen asleep on the couch. She paced for a minute, her phone clutched in her hand as she contemplated what too do. Text Izzy? Go wake up Jace? 

She ran her fingers through her hair in confusion as her thoughts raced. Eventually she dialed a number and pressed the phone to her ear. The first words falling from her mouth sending a jolt of excitement through Veronica 

“I’m in love with Izzy-“ 

———

Two more days before Clary and Izzy talked about it, at work of all places. That’s how they’d met anyways. They where both working at the diner to put themselves through school. Clary was an aspiring artist and Izzy was working on a forensic science degree. 

“Morning Clary,” Izzy chirped when the red head stepped into the back room. Her heart fluttered she tried to ignore it. Something was clearly weighing Clary down “you Alright?” 

Veronica wished Clary would have handled it better but she had simply tumbled out with “I’m in love with you-“ leaving Izzy’s dark eyes wide and unfocused “You’re-“ 

When all was talked out and they shared their first kiss, guilt immediately took root in them as they both remembered Jace.

Veronica couldn’t help her internal monologue “don’t worry girls, I’ll take care of him too.” 

Two down. Four to go. 

——— Jace and Simon

Veronica adjusted her sun dress, she’d come up with a tactic for Jace and Simon the day she’d started in on Clary and Izzy. This was going to be difficult. She was going to have to interfere. She’d need to touch them first, string together the connection but they’d need a slight push. Both of them still too stubborn to let the magic win on its own. 

She saw them coming closer and kicked herself into gear. Starting with a small gasp of surprise “oh! Star Wars Boy!” She smiled brightly and changed her course to head over to them “you never called...” she pouted softly.

Simon stuttered, face going red. “I....didn’t catch your name...?” He settled on and shifted awkwardly. Moments later Jace was there, glaring at her like she’d taken his favorite person from him. She smiled and casually reached out to touch Simon’s arm with one hand, holding her other out to Jace “Veronica...” she hummed.

Jace hesitantly took her hand, for just a second but long enough for the tingle to set in. Long enough for the strings to connect. 

She turned her full attention back to Simon “so Star Wars Boy...” she smiled and tilted her head “maybe ask me on a date if your interested?”

Jace bristled, his eyes filled with terror and he started to close off. His eyes shooting to Simon, hoping and praying that the nerd would turn her down. Perfect.

“I-oh-“ Simon stuttered “you where serious- but you- you’re like a model- I’m just-“ he couldn’t seem to come up with an answer for her and she pushed a bit harder. “Come on handsome,” she touched his arm again “please?” She stepped closer, close enough that he could definitely feel her breath if she leaned in. “You’re so cute...and when does a girl get lucky enough to meet someone cute and sweet?”

Simon blushed, Jace looked on in horror his face going pale and she applauded herself for doing her job so well.

“Um okay...” Simon said softly and offered a shy smile “Tomorrow night at seven? We can meet at Rocky’s?” 

Jace looked ready to explode, ready to start screaming and pulling at his hair. Ready to pull Simon behind a shed and have his way with him but she knew he was still to scared, still trying to convince himself he was worried about Simon like a friend would be. Even though he told everyone they weren’t friends.

“Perfect!” She smiled and leaned in, pressing a kiss to his cheek that had both of the boys uncomfortable. “I’ll see you tomorrow handsome!” She turned and sashayed off, hips swinging seductively. 

She was good at her job.

———

Just as she expected, Jace exploded in his own way. He’d gone silent. His expression blank besides the flashes of anger or jealousy. The feelings he couldn’t explain.

Simon was a blushing mess, trying to pick up on Jace’s feelings over the whole ordeal and not being able to figure it out. She’d wished that they would have figured it out before the date but that wasn’t going to happen. She knew it. She had to be careful though, if Simon fell for her....the Consequences could be terrible.

———

She sat down at the bar, crossing her legs and tapping her fingers against the table top. She hadn’t failed to notice that Jace had dragged Alec to the restaurant and was trying to hide them behind a menu. And really? How had they not seen it? For gods sake. He was stalking their date, obvious was mildly putting it. Even Alec looked annoyed not that he could talk. He was in love with his best friend, had been since middle school.

When she spotted Simon she pasted on the biggest smile she could manage. Tugging her dress back into place once standing and making her way towards him “hey handsome...” she chewed on her lip and held her hand out for him to take “I made sure they saved us a table by the window.” And Jace but she couldn’t tell him that.

Simon nodded, shifting uncomfortably but he didn’t budge and then he did something she wasn’t expecting. 

“You’re beautiful,” he said seriously “and I wish I could date you but It wouldn’t be fair too you...I’m in love with someone else...”

She felt her grin spread “I can guess...” she hummed and hooked her arm with his “that it’s the blonde I keep seeing you with?”

He nodded, blushing red and looking at her “I hope you’re not mad...”

“Not at all Star Wars Boy....Id like to help actually...” she halted her steps when she knew Jace had a first class ticket too them “I figured that the first time I met you and you confirmed it...so what do you say?”

He stared at her in surprise for a minute before nodding “I mean...I don’t know how you can help. He obviously doesn’t feel the same...”

She couldn’t help but laugh at that, stepping forward into his personal space and despite being in love with Jace he wasn’t blind. She was attractive, she knew it and so did he. His breath caught and he shifted awkwardly “I think you’d be surprised...” 

She could see Jace from the corner of her eye, moving uncomfortably and glaring at her. This was going to be a bit easier then she thought it would be. 

Simon scrunched his nose up “how do you mean? Jace is Straight...he doesn’t even know I’m bisexual...he’s not into me. I know that for a fact.”

“Then your facts are wrong because blondie followed you here,” She hummed “and I know exactly how to get him to act...”

“He did?” He started to search, hopeful but disbelieving and when he did see Jace his mind immediately started to work up other solutions “maybe he was worried, we’re friends and you’re a stranger- he’s just here to keep an eye on me.”

“He’s here because he’s hoping this doesn’t go well and I have a feeling if it did he’d do everything he could to stop that...but like I said, one thing....one small action and he’ll be up and here before you can blink.” 

He looked skeptical over the whole situation but she could see his inner struggle and eventually he gave in, nodding evenly “Okay, What is it?” 

Instead of answering, she grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him flush against her chest. Kissing him with every ounce of passion she could pull off. Simon hesitated a moment before he started to kiss back. Shifting uncomfortably. 

Her senses where fine tuned in Jace’s direction and just as she suspected. He shot up from his seat and marched over to them. There was a mix of emotions, confusion, realization, terror, anger. He was feeling it all. When they finally broke apart, Simon seemed to notice that Jace was there. Fuming and confused.

“You’re kidding me right? It’s a first date Simon!” 

Simon blushed brightly and shrugged “what are you doing here Jace?”

Jace stuttered at that, blushing “I just didn’t want you to get murdered-“ 

She slid her hand into Simon’s “You’re welcome to stay...Im not a murder though...” she pointedly grinned at him, running her thumb over Simon’s knuckles. A show of emotion to push Jace over the edge. And it did just that. 

He glared at her, his voice a low growl “fuck it, get your hands off him-“ 

Simon started, confusion making its way onto his face “Jace-“

She dropped his hand and the moment she did Jace grabbed the front of Simon’s shirt and pulled him close. Kissing him with more passion then she ever could have. 

She saw it happen. They relaxed into it, Jace’s hands moving to his hips and tugging him closer. Simon’s arms finding their way around Jace’s neck. Pressing impossibly closer and tilting their heads to deepen it further. She saw the magic click- strings sticking together and the world fading from their view.

Four down. Two to go.

———Alec and Magnus

This was not going to be as easy as the other two Lightwoods...multiple Cupid’s had been defeated. Some had even quit because of how oblivious these two where. She thought Jace and Simon was bad? 

No, Alec and Magnus where completely terrible. Jealousy wouldn’t work here and neither would her magic. Their strings had connected a long time ago without a Cupid’s help. And that sometimes happened but usually when it did happen the couple got together on their own. But no, not these two. They where trying not to push each other. Trying not to ruin a friendship that started in middle school. 

This was going to take an explosion....she needed the works. Jealousy first.

She turned to Raj. Another Cupid she worked with. One of the only ones she could tolerate “so you’re hitting on Alec,” she hummed “Magnus is the possessive type...”

“This is the most difficult couple that the offices have gotten In the last hundred years and you think Jealousy will do it?” He asked shocked.

“No actually,” she said seriously “I think I’m about to poke the bear and then Im going to do something no Cupid has...” she grinned.

He stared at her expectantly “and what’s that?” 

“I’m going jeopardize....” She hummed “they spend every day together...it keeps them from boiling over and exploding...” she started “if they where forced to go a couple of hours without seeing each other...tensions would build and then say...Alec was in a car accident...” she smirked “minor injuries of course but enough for Magnus to boil over and admit his feelings. That’s where you come in, you hit on Alec Magnus gets mad and walks off. I’ll take it from there.”

“That’s....going to be hard. How are you going to control a car accident?” He asked seriously.

“Easy, I’m going to be a part of it...I’m a bad driver after all...”

———

Raj pushed Magnus just enough. Just enough to put doubt into his mind. Magnus left the coffee shop in a furry halfway through the flirting and Alec made to run after him but got a last minute dispatch call. Which was pure luck. She’d planned on winging the keeping them apart thing but clearly the universe was on her side because on said dispatch call, he got taken hostage. Honestly, she’d just planned on distracting him but hey, the dispatch call did that for her.

She was hoping it was just enough of a danger to make Magnus show up at the crime scene and start yelling at Alec’s co workers to let him through.

But She couldn’t control this situation, and honestly....it was setting her own nerves on end. She crossed her arms and stared at the bank in front of her, trying to figure out a way to help. 

“Luke!” Magnus breathed in distress. He was struggling against the wall of officers “Luke tell them to let me through!” 

“Calm down Magnus,” Captain Garroway said seriously and motioned for the officers too move “this is not helping him and if it makes you relax a little. He’s not in there alone. Lydia is with him.”

She saw Magnus tense then. His emotions draining him “I’m sorry- I just-“

Luke shook his head, touching Magnus’s arm “I know but Alec is one of our best cops- he’ll diffuse this situation before it gets-“ 

A gun shot, she felt her blood run cold. This was not how they where suppose to end. Oh god- she did not sign up for this stress.

Magnus was having similar thoughts. He paled drastically and took off towards the building, only to be caught by Luke “Magnus! you can’t go in there!” 

Magnus struggled feebly “please tell me that wasn’t him-“ he breathed “Luke please tell me that wasn’t him getting shot-“

“I don’t know Magnus-“ Luke said quietly “but you going in there isn’t going to help the situation...” 

“Why are we just standing around?!” He yelled “CALL THEM! Negotiate! Talk that man down! Find out if the love of my life is still breathing!” He demanded and that was a mile stone. Magnus hadn’t ever admitted it out loud before. 

Right as she was getting ready to search the back of the building for a way in, the front doors opened and a man stepped out. His hands up. Two cops following behind him. Lydia holding a gun at the criminal and telling him to move it. Alec was holding his side, hand covered in blood and skin pale.

She heard Magnus before she saw him. He nearly screeched, sprinting across the asphalt. He barely had time to skid to a stop, pressing his hand over Alec’s and shouting for help. Finally, the exertion caught Alec and he went down, eyes rolling into the back of his head. Magnus barely had time to catch him.

———

These two where fucking kidding her. Alec almost died! He was rushed into surgery and Magnus had been a wreck! But when they talked about it all Magnus had said was: “Don’t ever scare me like that again,” she had thought I love you was going to be the follow up but they clearly hated her. “You’re my best friend...I can’t live without you.” 

She wanted to slam her head against the hospital wall. She was going to win this.

———

She was not going to win this....weeks, she’d been putting Alec in dangerous situations for four weeks. And she even tried to put Magnus in one...but Alec had jumped in the middle of his drunken friend and diffused the situation. 

Maybe she needed a new tactic, honestly she wasn’t sure if Alec could handle anymore trips to the hospital. She’d wobbled a ladder and dropped him on his wrist. She’d hired three people to mug him. She’d sent Raj back in to his on him. She’d paid one of his co workers to start a fight with him. He was sporting a gun shot wound, a broken wrist, a fat lip, and a black eye. 

The only good thing that came from it was that Magnus became clingy. Protective. Refusing to let Alec out of his sight for nearly a minute. 

Jealousy wasn’t working. Magnus just got mad and went silent. Alec got upset and over worked himself to avoid Magnus. Dangerous situations ended the same. “Don’t do that again, you’re my best friend I need you.” 

She was not having fun with this. What in the hell was going to work? She knew she couldn’t give up but they where making this difficult. 

But then It hit her....Magnus admitted it to Luke...Luke was likely wearing a police Cam and if Alec accidentally heard that...

———

“Raj?” Veronica paced and pressed the phone tighter against her ear “do you remember that one time you mentioned having a contact in the NYPD?” She hummed and ran her free hand through her hair. 

“Yeah But I also remember telling you I wasn’t giving you a name, or anyone for that matter if anyone found out about it he’d have his memory wiped.” 

“Please Raj, I need you to trust me- I won’t tell anyone else I just need a way into the NYPD records room- someone got Magnus admitting to being in love with Alec on a body cam...and I HAVE to make this work, I’ve got Alec injured a lot and I’m starting to feel a bit bad....”

“Veronica-“ she heard him sigh and then a beat of silence “Alright- Alright fine, his name is Luke Garroway....tell him I sent you and he’ll help you.”

She felt a snort escape and then the laughter that followed. Of course! Thank you Luke Garroway. 

“What? What’s so funny V?” Raj asked seriously. 

“Just...the body Cam I need is Lukes so this works out perfectly! Thank you so much! I owe you one!” 

———

She stepped into the office, kicking the door closed behind her and making Luke jump a bit.

“I’m sorry miss, can I help you?” He asked suspiciously and stood up to face her.

She held her hand out, a playful smirk on her face “Veronica Love, Cupid...” she hummed “and I told Raj you could...”

Luke sighed in relief and sat back down, motioning for her to do the same “Okay then, what do you think I can help with?”

“Well I was there when the bank robbery happened and no I had nothing to do with that but it did give me my starting idea which didn’t work...” she started in a huff, taking a seat.

“Wow- wow, slow down...who are you here about in the first place? Start with the basics...” Luke said seriously.

“Oh! Oh yeah....I’m here about Alec and Magnus...I’ve been working on them for a while and I’m not the first Cupid to try but damn it, I’m going to be the one to win. I’m the reason Alec looks like he fell down a flight of stairs- or well got pushed but it was a small staircase and it’s not the cause for most of his injuries. Most.” Veronica sighed and ran her hands through her hair “but I think I went the wrong direction...instead of scaring them into admitting it I’m going to expose them. Which is where you come in. You where wearing a body cam on the day of the bank robbery right?” 

Luke nodded evenly “Yeah But How is that going to help you?”

“Well in the cluster of fear Magnus called Alec the love of his life....I’m going to Q that up on Alec’s computer and hope he’s nosey enough to watch it...”

“He’s not,” Luke said shortly “but don’t worry, I have it covered...he’s a good detective and he takes orders and boundaries seriously. That’s going to lead to him simply returning the camera no matter how curious he is but I’ll ask him to go over the footage for me while I do paper work and he’ll see it.” 

“You’re literally my hero Luke, you have no idea how much these two have been driving me crazy.”

———

Under the disguise of a new employee, she took a seat close enough to watch Alec but not close enough for him to see her. Because he had been there for her fake date with Simon. 

She knew exactly when he got to the right one, she saw his look of confusion and then the smile as he pressed play. Although once the video started his smile fell. 

“Luke!” She heard Magnus’s voice, distressed as the video kicked up and the screen flashed. It showed Luke turning towards his name, Magnus struggling against Alec’s co workers. 

A could of minutes into the video the gun shot run out and when Alec saw Magnus beginning to head into danger his breath caught. She saw him mouth a thank you as Luke caught him. 

“please tell me that wasn’t him- Luke please tell me that wasn’t him getting shot-“

“I don’t know Magnus- but you going in there isn’t going to help the situation...” 

“Why are we just standing around?! CALL THEM! Negotiate! Talk that man down! Find out if the love of my life is still breathing!” 

It registered, Alec’s eyes lit up and his breath caught in his throat. He was still at work but that wasn’t stopping him from looking for an out and god bless Luke for noticing too.

“Lightwood,” He said and stepped into the main area of the precinct “Are you okay? You look a bit stressed...why don’t you go take a breather.”

Alec’s excitement began to grow, an out. He nodded enthusiastically “Yeah- I’ll um- I’ll be back in an hour-“ he struggled to get his jacket off the back of his chair but when he did. He finally bolted.

———

She hated that she had to use the glass ball to watch this one but she did, she couldn’t come up with an excuse to get into Magnus’s office without ruining what was coming. 

Alec stepped into Magnus’s office twenty minutes later and both of them lit up.

“Hey darling,” Magnus smiled brightly and looked at his watch “I didn’t know we where doing lunch today...give me a moment to close up some tabs and I’ll-“

Alec was staring at him wide eyed and excited and instead of using his own words he repeated why Magnus had said, “Find out if the love of my life is still breathing...” 

She saw Magnus tense, blushing a bright red “um- where did you hear that?” He asked, trying to sound casual and failing miserably. 

“I think you know where I heard it and I think I need to know it it’s true- I need to know if I’m about to have my hopes dashed-“ Alec breathed “do you love me?”

Magnus stood up, adjusting himself before nodding slightly “of course I Do Alexander-“

“No Magnus,” he said seriously “Are you in love with me? Am I the love of your life?” 

Again, he managed a short nod “since middle school...” he said softly “and I know I should have told you sooner but I-“

Alec had heard enough, he purposely walked forward, pulling Magnus into a seriously long overdue kiss and Veronica couldn’t help but to cheer.

Mission Complete.

———

Walking into Victor’s office with three completed files left her with a feeling of victory and she was loving it. 

She flung the Lightwood files down on the desk with a smirk, his shocked expression leaving the happiest feeling she’d ever had in her stomach. 

“Maybe next time you should try harder” she challenged and turned, almost skipping out of the office.

**Author's Note:**

> I love me some constructive criticism! Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> Thanks for reading loves! 💙


End file.
